L'amour n'est jamais bien loin
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Hotori Kiseki et Souma Daichi, amis d'enfances, entrent à l'Académie Seiyo... Et leur rentrée commence très mal! Ils pensent déjà que leur année scolaire sera nulle et pourrie. Mais lorsqu'ils feront la rencontre des deux Gardiennes de l'école, Hinamori Ran et Yukii Miki, ils vont vite chager d'avis... Histoire sur les couples Daichi/Ran et Kiseki/Miki :D!


**Tiana: Hey! C'est ma première fanfiction sur Shugo Chara! J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire :)!**

**Bon, quelques détails: Kiseki et Daichi sont des amis d'enfances et vivent en colocation, comme Ran et Miki. Voilà :D! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 1: Rentrée à l'Académie Seiyo.

Il est 7 heures du matin. Le soleil commence doucement à entrer dans la chambre de Daichi… Qui était encore profondément endormi (-_-). Kiseki entra dans sa chambre, déjà prêt pour attaquer sa 5ème année. Mais bien-sûr, il faut qu'il réveille son ami qui n'est pas du genre à tout préparer en avance (-_-).

« Daichi! Réveille-toi! » Cria Kiseki, secouant Daichi.

« Gneuh… Y se passe quoi…? C'est pas encore la rentrée… » Bredouilla Daichi, à moitié endormi.

« Si, c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui! Et on va être en retard si tu te grouilles pas de t'habiller! »

« HEIIIIIIIIIIN? C'est aujourd'hui, la rentrée?! » Brailla Daichi!

Ni une ni deux, Daichi s'habilla en moins de deux, tout prêt, sac scolaire préparé et cheveux en bataille peignée tenue par un bandeau blanc.

« Parfait! » Dit Daichi, un chouïa craneur.

« Incroyable, t'as dépassé ton record d'habillage express ^^! Bravo! »

« Merci! Bon, on y va? Au fait, comment s'appelle notre nouvelle école? » Demanda Daichi à son ami. **(Ils viennent de déménager pendant les vacances d'été).**

« C'est l'Académie Seiyo. A ce qu'il paraît, c'est une bonne école, mais il y a peu de nouveaux élèves qui arrivent. »

« Sérieux? Etrange… Bah, on va voir par nous-mêmes le pourquoi de cette question! Allons-y! »

« Oui! »

Les deux amis partirent pour l'Académie Seiyo. De nombreux souvenirs leurs revinrent en tête… Ces jours où ils fallaient s'habituer à ces écoles, toujours différentes les une que les autres, s'habituer aux nouveaux élèves, certains plus gentils que d'autres…

En effet, Daichi et Kiseki sont tout les deux orphelins. Ils se sont connus à 4 ans et sont devenus amis. Ils ont perdus leurs familles dans un incendie ayant rasé leur village natale… Depuis, ils parcourent le Japon, espérant retrouvé un membre de leur famille et enfin trouvé un foyer pour vivre.

Et ce foyer, c'est Tokyo. Ils sont allés dans plusieurs écoles, mais certaines les refusaient ou, au contraire, ils n'aimaient pas les écoles.

Un jour, s'ayant réfugié à Hiroshima, ils reçurent une lettre de l'oncle de Daichi, disant qu'il a trouvé une maison et une école tout près. Les deux amis n'ont pas hésités une seconde et sont partis à Tokyo.

Ils arrivent devant l'Académie… Jamais ils n'avaient imaginés que leur école serait aussi grande!

« Whaou! C'est grand! » Dit Daichi.

« Ouais… Hé, où est le professeur qui devait nous guider? » Remarqua Kiseki.

« Ah tiens, c'est vrai! Il est où? »

Ledit professeur arrive en courant, en voyant les deux adolescents.

« Haiiiii! C'est moi! Désolé de vous avoir- HOUAAAA! » Le professeur tombe par terre.

Les deux garçons se regardent…

_Ok…_

« Héhé, désolé… » Bredouilla le professeur, se relevant difficilement. « Je m'appelle Kazuo Hiromi, professeur de la classe Etoile. Vous êtes bien Hotori Kiseki et Souma Daichi? »

Daichi et Kiseki acquiessent.

« Bien! Suivez-moi, la classe nous attend. »

« On est en retard, Sensei? » Demanda Kiseki.

« Non non! Vous êtes à l'heure! »

« Ouf… » Souffle les deux amis.

« Bien, allons-y! »

Les deux adolescents suivent leur professeur. Au passage, ils regardent l'école et mémorisent chaque détail de cette grande académie. Ils murmurent entre eux:

« Tu stresses pas, Kiseki? Je veux dire… Si les autres élèves nous apprécient pas dés le premier jour… »

« Un peu … Mais bon, si on montre une bonne image, le courant va vite passé. »

« J'espères que ça va aller… »

« Ce que j'espères, c'est que c'est pas une classe difficile et que nos camarades soient pas égoïstes et crétins… »

Arrivés devans la classe…

« Bon, attendez ici. »

Le professeur entre dans la salle… Et voit ses élèves qui font n'importe quoi!

« Ca commence bien… » Pensent Kiseki et Daichi.

« OOOOH! » Cria le professeur, immobilisant les élèves. « Asseyez-vous tous à vos places, et le premier qui râle devra réécrire le règlement de l'école EN ENTIER! »

Tout le monde s'assit, la peur se lisant sur leurs visages.

« J'l'aime bien, ce prof. » Dit Daichi.

« J'avoue… » Dit Kiseki.

« Hum hum. Bien. Et maintenant, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que deux nouveaux élèves arrivent dans la classe! »

« Heiiin? Vraiment? » Dirent les élèves, qui commencent à faire un gros brouhaha.

« Oui! Allez, entrez! »

Daichi et Kiseki commençait à paniquer. Mais ils se reprirent très vite et entrèrent dans la classe, le pas décidé et le sourire aux lèvres. Les filles, à la vue des garçons, sont en mode 'Fangirl'.

« Kyaaaaaaa! » Font les filles.

« Enchanté de vous connaître. Je suis Hotori Kiseki. J'espère qu'on va passé une bonne année ensemble. »

« Salut! Je suis Souma Daichi! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre! »

Les deux adolescents s'incline après leurs présentations.

Silence de plomb dans la classe…

« Heu… » Pensent les deux amis.

Les élèves rirent à s'en décrocher la mâchoire! Il y en a qui disent:

« Whoua! Ils sont trop bêtes, ces deux-là! »

« J'adore! »

Les deux amis, vexés et énervés, se regardent et dirent:

« Ca va être une année pourrie… »

**Tiana: Voilà :D! Eh beh, ça commence bien, pour nos deux amis… Mais ils vont vite se rendre compte que cette année ne sera pas si pourri que ça… Pourquoi? Eh bien, à suivre :)!**

**Ah, et soyez indulgents.**


End file.
